The Love Apocolypse
by StakeMeSpike04
Summary: A demon comes to Sunnydale to set forth an ancient prophecy. Will Buffy and the Gang be able to stop him, or will the world be doomed to total chaos? Buffy&Spike, Xander&Anya, Willow? COMPLETE
1. Its started

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction, yet!! Yes I know, quite a shocker, but I will try my hardest, for the sake of the show! Buffy the Vampire Slayer is my FAVORTIE SHOW OF ALL TIME! So I'm going to try very hard to write a good story(. This story takes place in the sixth season, so enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will for that matter, own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Well, here she goes...

* * *

The cold night was wrapped in darkness and mystery, as the dark sky hung like indigo velvet above the damned world. In an abandoned ally, a young girl of fifteen cried out in anguish. A hideous monster, with red, blood- shot eyes and skin to match rose over her, about to take the life out of the poor girl. Suddenly, out of the shadows, came a lean figure with amazingly blonde hair. "You know, I never liked raw meat." She ran towards the beast, who was now facing the slayer, and did a kick flip in the air, sending the monster to the ground. "But I guess I'll have to make an exception in your case."  
  
The demon rose itself up and took a medallion from around its neck and smashed it to the ground, inches away from Buffy's feet. A white-hot energy burst filled the small ally, sending the two girls, Buffy and the victim, flying into the brick buildings. The demon escaped in a wisp of smoke, into the stiff, cold air of the Sunnydale streets.

* * *

"So, you say the demon was red? Like how? Swimming in blood, red? Or, skin pealed off, red?"  
  
The scoobie gang sat around the Magic Box table, all exchanging ideas on what the demon was. Xander, sitting next to Anya (of course;)), had his hands folded and was leaning forward exasperatedly. "I mean, we've all seen different colors of demon in our day. I can tell you about a demon that almost made me-."  
  
"Xander" Buffy shot a glance in Xander's direction, before sitting next to an anxious Anya. "It was blood-red. He, or it, threw a necklace thing at my feet. I don't think it really did anything."  
  
"Well you know, it might have been a spell of some sort. I've heard of demons that use magic, pretty and fake, to escape a b-bad scene." Tara, who was reaching for a book on a high shelf, came back to the table and set the book in the middle. "There m-might be some demons in there who use magic."  
  
Xander got up from where he was sitting and reached in for the book. "Let's see. Blah blah, demons who use potions. Blah blah, demons that use they're own skin for potions." Looking slightly queasy, Xander passed the book on to Willow. "I think I've had my full of disgusting demon ways."  
  
Willow gently turned the pages carefully, face expressionless. "Oh, well, here's something. A demon who uses talismans to distract a victim or threat in order to get away." Willow looked up and smiled at Buffy. "It was probably nothing. You don't have to worry about it."  
  
Looking slightly relieved, Buffy got up from the table and walked towards the back room. "I think I'm going to train a little. You know, just in case." With a quick sweep of her hair, Buffy shut the door behind her, blocking the way to her private quarters.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review, review, and review!! Thanks, and I hope you liked it so far! 


	2. The Demon and The Accident

Welcome back!! I'm really sorry if you thought my first chapter was very short, but I didn't want to have too much in one chapter. Well, please review because I want to know how I can improve on my writing. Thanks and enjoy the second chapter of my epic story!!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Thank you very much

* * *

Later that night, Buffy sat on the hard ground, waiting for the undead to rise above its grave. Playing with one of her sharp, pointy stakes, oblivious to the world around her, one of the undead was already on the patrol. A loud thud was heard, and a handsome, blonde-haired vampire landed atop the distraught slayer.  
  
"Oh, Spike!" Red-faced and off-guard, Buffy pushed the poor vampire off of herself. Standing above him, she looked down at him angrily. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Lifting himself off the ground, Spike looked into her eyes, which sent a cold vibe throughout her skin. "I tripped, alright? Do you think I bloody well wanted to look like a git in front of all my dead mates? I don't think so, Slayer."  
  
At that moment, the very vampire Buffy was awaiting rose from the ground. Buffy pulled it up by its collar, stood it up on the ground, and shoved her wooden stake through his still heart. An explosion of dust was then sent onto her coat, which she hastily wiped away.  
  
"Well...just...don't do it again!" Agitated, she started off, her back towards the blonde-haired immortal.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
Buffy then turned around, facing him. In her best mock voice, she said, "Oh, well. I was just about to go to the pub and get nice and tipsy. What do you think Spike? I'm patrolling."  
  
Striding towards her, he smiled easily. "Well then, if you want to go to the pub, I'll come with. Or, if you're up to patrolling, that's dandy too."  
  
Letting out a sigh of impatience, Buffy turned away and then turned back towards him, a look on her face as if she smelled something unpleasant. "You can't come with me. 'One girl in all the world', sort of has an important meaning. I go alone."  
  
"All your scoobies know that then, right? They do their bookish thing while you go out and fight. But you're not alone slayer. You always end up alone. In the darkness. With me."  
  
Turning away once more, Buffy starts walking, only to be followed by Spike. "See, you know I'm right. That's why you don't say anything and pretend you don't-."  
  
"-Don't nothing. You may think there's something going on between us. But there's not. If I'm leading you on, then just know that it's nothing."  
  
Leaving a cold atmosphere above, Buffy walked away, a trail of despair leaking behind her.

* * *

During that time, at the MB 

"Xander! Which color do you like best for the flower arrangements?"  
  
Anya and Xander were sitting together at the counter of the Magic Box, looking over a bridal magazine.  
  
"Aun, hunny, they look exactly the same."  
  
"No! They're not! See, this one is lilac, and this one is light purple. It matters very much the difference. And if they do not match the tables there will be chaos and disorder."  
  
Sighing heavily, Xander took Anya's hand in his. "There will be chaos and disorder no matter what. Do whatever you want with the flowers. I'll just make sure you don't go crazy planning this wedding."  
  
Spying upon them was no other than Dawn, standing directly behind the happy couple. "Well, if you ask me, I think the lilac and light purple are very different."  
  
Jumping slightly, Xander turned around and smiled up at Dawn. "Dawn, you could knock, or at least tap to let someone know you're there."  
  
"Oh yes, because there could be just anyone these days crowding up behind you to look at the similarity of colors." Looking very smug, she stood behind the counter, touching various stones and antiques with special magical meaning.  
  
"Dawn," Anya pleaded, "Please do not touch the merchandise unless you intend on cleaning your dirty oil spots." Changing from a strict tone to a cheerful one, Anya said, "Now, please come and look at the flowers and tell me which color is more wedlock."  
  
Around the corner, in the deep section of spell books, Willow and Tara were fighting over Willow's magical misuse.  
  
"Tara, I sware to you. I promise I'll stop using so much magic. But, please, look at what I've done! This anti-anxiety spell has made Xander and Anya so much more at ease!" Pointing towards their direction, Anya and Xander were currently laughing while Dawn looked on with utmost confusion.  
  
"I know. It really worked out well. But they can handle it on their own. It's all part of the process of planning a wedding. You don't need to fix every little problem in our lives. What's next, you could do a memory charm to make sure Buffy forgot she died."  
  
"You think so? Because I could probably-." With another strict look, Willow completed, "-Avoid doing anymore magic for a while." Letting out a sigh, Willow nodded her head vigorously. "Okay. Don't worry about it. I'll stop."  
  
"Good."  
  
Just then, the door of the Magic Box flung open with a cold rush, sending chills down the spines of the scoobies. Standing in the threshold was the same blood-red demon of the previous night. The demon was over seven feet tall and had huge, thorn-like horns coming from its back. The demon then opened its huge, fang-toothed mouth and spoke. "Where is the slayer?"  
  
Xander, in his manly confidence, said, "She's not here. What do you want?"  
  
Grinning toothily, the demon raised its arms into the air and bellowed an incantation. "_Hacset sycentente evillies mundo_!"  
  
Absolutely nothing happened. Everyone looked from one to another, immensely weirded out. Then, all of a sudden, everyone was shot back with a whirlwind of confusion. It was like the world was toppled upside down. Dawn, being the only sane one at the time, said, "Okay, well, how strange was that? And why did I just go all wiggy there?"  
  
Xander stood up and looked at everyone, a look on his face of internal peace. He hummed happily, pacing the room. "Does anyone know when Buffy will be back? She said she would be back. I hope she comes back soon."  
  
Dawn peered at him questioningly, wondering what was going through his mind. Realization coming over everyone, they glanced in the direction of the demon, who was gone. They looked between each other once more, only to have Buffy shoot through the door.  
  
"What's up, guys?" Raising an eyebrow, she was caught off-guard as Xander flew towards her in a hug.  
  
"Buffy! You're back! I'm so glad!" He released and then once again took her in a hug.  
  
"Xander, I'm glad to see you too..." She then pushed him off of her gently, before turning towards Willow. "What happened? Why is everyone all wiggy?"  
  
"That demon you described, well, he came for a house call. He asked if you were here and then shouted something, in some kind of demonic language."  
  
At that moment, another came through the open door. It was Spike. Rolling her eyes, Buffy stepped towards him and said, "I thought I told you to stop following me."  
  
"Who says I was following you? I wanted to call on the little sister." Waving towards Dawn with three fingers playfully, he smiled. Catching the look on everyone's face, he grimaced. "What's wrong with you all? You look like you've been hit by a flower onion." He smiled and licked his lips, in memory of the famous food from the Bronze.  
  
Ignoring his comment, Buffy turned towards the back of the Magic Box, where the demon was now standing. Pointing, she yelled, "Behind you!" Xander grabbed a nearby ax and swung forcefully, where the demon ducked out of the way. It then pushed Xander into a bookshelf, where Anya ran towards his side. Mumbling a spell, Tara and Willow were standing frozen in their spots.  
  
Buffy and Spike ran towards the demon, who in turn ran towards them. Just as Buffy was about to strike, the demon mouthed the same incantation. "_Hacset sycentente evillies mundo_!" Shot back, Buffy fell to the floor, where Spike helped her up. Instead of shoving him away or looking angry, Buffy smiled and let him help her up. Curling a strand of her light hair with her forefinger, Buffy giggled. "Thanks Spike."  
  
Looking confused and set back, Spike smirked. "'Course."  
  
Buffy leaned in gently, touching the tip of his nose with hers. Their lips only an inch away, Dawn yelled. "Buffy! Get over here! Xander's hurt!"  
  
Reluctantly, Buffy pulled away and walked towards Xander. "Oh God, he's hurt. Anya, help me get him to the hospital. Spike, please stay here with Dawn. Willow and Tara, can you try to find out what that demon did? Thanks."  
  
Walking out of the Magic Box, holding Xander with strength Anya did not possess, the rest of the scoobies watched as the blonde heroine, currently with mixed emotions inside, carried the man who was indeed in love with her, to his car.

* * *

A few hours later  
  
The doctor who was in care of Xander came out into the waiting room. Apprehensively, Buffy and Anya stood up and awaited the doctor's news.  
  
"Mr. Harris has received a hard blow from the accident. The whole of his thighbone is fractured, but badly. He will have to be in a wheelchair for months to come."  
  
Wringing her hands, Anya's face was shielded with fear. "Will he stand? When will he be able to stand?"  
  
Sighing and running a shaky hand through his hair, the doctor said, "It is possible, but not likely. Mr. Harris will have to stay with us for about 3 to 5 days for inspection, and then we will release him."  
  
A silent tear dropping down Anya's cheek, Buffy hugged her grieving friend. "But the wedding! We are getting married in 3 months." Another silent tear dropped down Anya's flawless skin.  
  
Releasing from the embrace, Buffy addressed the doctor. "Can we see him?"  
  
With a nod of his head, one of the nurses led the two distressed girls to Xander's room.  
  
Lying quietly on the bed, his head was healing from the various cuts on his face. His eyes were sealed shut, until he heard Anya's voice ring into the white, quiet room. "Xander?"  
  
Opening his sweet, innocent eyes, Xander smiled up at his fiancé. "I guess this means I'm a copy-cat. Willow's done this before." With a recollecting smile, Xander gently pushed himself up to sit. The rest of the gang tumbled into the small room, with the exception of Spike.  
  
Moving towards the bed, Willow sat next to her best friend. "Xander, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better. At least I get to do some very cool wheel chair tricks while I'm down and out." He managed a smile.  
  
Turning towards Anya and Buffy, they explained what the doctor had said. Sniffling, Anya leaned in and placed a butterfly kiss upon Xander's forehead. Smiling from her touch, Xander gently pulled Anya's tear soaked face towards his own and put his lips onto hers in a soft, loving kiss.  
  
Smiling, Buffy turned towards Willow. "Have you gotten anything about the demon?"  
  
"No, but we will have a lead soon. Correct me if I'm wrong, but did Xander go loopy on us back there?"  
  
"No, I was. For some reason, I felt like I was in love with Buffy for a minute there." Anya, looking extremely hurt, was immediately soothed by Xander. "It was obviously a spell. No offense, Buf."  
  
"None taken. No, no, that's a good point. Will, can you get on that as soon as possible?" With a small nod, Willow turned towards Xander, as did all the scoobies. 'Everything will be fine,' Buffy thought. 'As long as I'm not the one to fall in love.'

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed to my fic!! It means a lot of me. I hope more of you will review, because I LOVE getting them!

WhiteTigerClaws: Lol. Thanks for ur review!! It's a great show, huh? lol. Your on my author alerts, author list and story favorties too. How lucky. Hehe. tosses you a LARGE cupcake for the BEST review

Mrs. Boreanaz: Hey Michelle! Thanks for reading my story! I'm sorry, but I don't plan on having David in here:( Sorry. But I've got spike Hehe. Of course. tosses you a cupcake

electricgurl: Thanks! I've read some of your fics too. I just love reading fics and writing em! Please come back and see us, ya hear? tosses you a cupcake

Well, that's it for now. For the next chapter, expect romance and bickering from Spuffy(Buffy and Spike, for those who dont kno) Thanks!


	3. Stop, In the Name of Love

Welcome back! It's another chapter up and out of my story!! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and thanks to the special few who have reviewed. Please, if you read this story, I wish to get more reviews! Hehe, what can I say? Thanks, and here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer Do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Sadly, no.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! This is the worst thing to ever happen!"  
  
It was the next morning in the Summers' house, and the youngest girl was locked up inside of the bathroom. Buffy, running out from her bedroom in her blue fluffy bathrobe, slammed her fist against the door. "Dawn! Dawn, what's wrong? Open up!" With another hard slam, the door was forced open.  
  
Surprised and taken back, Dawn stared at Buffy through blonde locks. A tear streaking down her chin, Buffy went over to her and took her hair in her fingers. "Dawn, what is this?"  
  
Sobbing wildly, Dawn pushed her away. "I dyed it, okay? I wanted a new, sexy look."  
  
"Dawn, the only thing good about your hair is that it looks terrible! Why did you do this? You're fifteen, you don't need to look sexy."  
  
Running out from the bathroom, Dawn flew through the broken door. Buffy, staring down at the floor, met her eyes with a puddle of hair dye. 'Great...' she thought miserably.  
  
She walked downstairs, where Willow and Tara were propped up on the couch, watching television. "Morning, Buffy." Willow smiled up at Buffy happily, her eyes sparkling. With a slight grunt, Buffy moved through the house to where she found a mop. After the mess was cleaned up, all of the girls in the house, besides Buffy, that is, were ready for the day.  
  
"Buffy, I'm going to take Dawn to school, if that's alright." Tara called upstairs.  
  
"That would be great, thanks!" Came the voice from upstairs.  
  
Dawn, her hair wrapped up in a bun behind her head, hung her head low in embarrassment. 'What's in to Buffy lately?'

* * *

At the hospital  
  
Anya's sleepy head was rested gently against Xander's muscular arm. He looked fondly at his fiancé, sighing in contentment and anxiety. The doctors had told him about his condition shortly after his surgery, and had been restless ever since. After quite a few more minutes, Anya's snores were stiffened and she was conscious. "'Morning, sweetie," Xander said with a sigh. He stroked her fair hair with his hand, his hot breath blowing onto Anya's face. She leaned in towards his weary face and kissed his lips. Smiling, they both looked into each others eyes, just happy to be together.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Anya whispered to him.  
  
Looking down, he whispered back. "I don't know."  
  
"Even though I defend most demons, I do not defend this one. He's ruined our wedding, and I'll make sure that...Buffy makes him pay."  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Xander took her hand into his, rubbing the back of it. "Anya, our wedding isn't ruined. Just because I might not be able to stand (he strained at these words), doesn't mean that our wedding will be ruined. It will be perfect."  
  
Still not totally convinced, Anya looked back at him, trying her best to smile, for his sake.

* * *

Later that day, at the Magic Box  
  
Willow stood behind the counter, lifting magical objects off the shelves with her telekinetic powers. She was bored and restless, the same as all the other scoobies. Although Tara was also in the shop with her, she would make sure she did not see the witch practicing her art.  
  
Tara was half-heartedly searching through various books on the demon of the previous two nights. Each book was represented with a Latin inscription on the cover of its leathery exterior. "Willow, there are no costumers, so why not help me find the demon."  
  
Willow sighed, releasing a talisman from her magical grasp. "Well, I just hope today is a slow day because Xander was hurt, because then Anya is making no money." Willow closed the cash register, walking towards the table and sitting opposite Tara. "Okay, so what do we have here?"  
  
Tara reached for another book and dropped it in front of Willow, barely looking up in the process. "I've narrowed it down to these books. Look for any demon with love powers."  
  
Willow let the corners of her lips slide down into a frown. "Are you mad at me, baby?"  
  
Tara knitted her eyebrows together. "No, no, I'm n-not mad at you. It's just I'm upset at what happened to Xander, and I really want to find this demon."  
  
Despairingly, Willow nodded and continued to search through the book. After a few quiet moments, she let a gasp escape her lips. "Here! Here's something. There's a demon called a Rysterca. It has the ability to capture the most intimate feelings, whether past or present, of a certain person and make them realize and show them. Mostly, these feelings are of love. It can make a person 'in love' with another person, even if they truly are not in love with them." She looked up at Tara, who was now looking over Willow's shoulder. "It all fits. There was once a time when Xander was in love with Buffy. The demon must have realized this and made him show his feelings once again."  
  
Starting to understand, Tara chimed in. "That could mean that the demon could make any of us show how much we love someone." Looking thoughtful for a moment, she scratched her head considerately. "I wonder if Buffy knew that."  
  
Flailing her arms in the air, Willow stood up. "Oh! Buffy! Call Buffy!" She went to the phone exasperatedly and dialed the number.  
  
Buffy, still at home, managing the chores to be done around the house, picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy? It's me. We have information on the demon." After minutes beyond minutes of explanation, Buffy spoke.  
  
"Thanks, Will. I'll be there soon."  
  
True to her word, Buffy was there in twenty minutes. Her hair was laid around her shoulders sweetly, and her eyes shone with determination. She walked up to the table and sat down, not even saying hello.  
  
Looking between the two of them, Tara and Willow looked worriedly at their friend. Her behavior as odd as it was, they knew better than to ask what was wrong. Sighing, Willow returned to the counter. Tara, deciding to leave the very powerful slayer to herself, went to the back of the shop to get more books on the discovered demon.  
  
Buffy yawned, not having much sleep the prior night. Repeating the words from the book, her voice was a monotone drone. _"The Rysterca is a love demon. Although the demon may seem evil indeed, it is good by nature. It's main purpose in its dimension is to provoke unwanted feelings between two beings. It usually comes to a certain location to solve one's problems with emotions."_ Slamming the book shut, Buffy let out a shriek of impatience. "This isn't helping! It doesn't tell us how to destroy the demon!"  
  
Bashfully, Tara came back to the table. "M-maybe we don't need to kill the d-demon."  
  
Glaring, Buffy turned to her. Feeling immediately guilty, she softened her expression. Tara was only trying to help, and Buffy was acting like a bitch. (well, its true!) Combing her fingers through her hair, she laid her head in her hand. "Emotions. Feelings. Why couldn't it just be a demon with a reason for mischief!" Sighing once more, she closed her eyes. 'Love IS mischief.'  
  
Out of the blue, Willow asked no one in particular, "If the demon makes us love one another, then how come Xander only loved Buffy for a moment?"  
  
Turning towards her Wicca friend, Buffy stroked her hair through her fingers. "Who knows? Maybe the demon didn't have a lasting effect on Xander. We just need to learn how to stop the Rysterca. It may be trying to do good, but this could get ugly."  
  
Coincidently, a vibe went through the room. Like a stroke of unlucky magics, Tara started to feel the 'love' everyone was feeling. Her eyes glazing over, she looked towards Willow. In turn, Willow looked towards Tara. Realization sweeping over her, Buffy decided to leave the room, rolling her eyes. She entered the training room, where she and Giles had spent many training sessions together. Out of grief for missing her former tutor, tears formed in her green eyes.  
  
Through the back door came a flaming figure, one who was wearing an old overcoat, currently on fire. Screaming and running, Spike finally put the fire out, and stood near the flustered slayer. Wiping the ashes off of himself, he looked into her crying eyes. "Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
Agitated, Buffy remembered the previous night, and how she felt about Spike. "NO!" She screamed, facing away from him. Looking quite bedazzled (great word), Spike put a hand on her back. She ran away from him, and started to punch and kick at the punching bag in the corner of the room. "I'm-not-feeling-this-way-I-can't-feel-this-WAY!" With one last punch, the bag was thrown off the ceiling. Tired and weakened, Buffy fell to the floor, but instead landed in Spike's arms. They sat on the floor, Buffy weeping and Spike pulling the hair out of her tearful eyes.  
  
The door to the training room was opened, and Tara and Willow came through, after hearing the noises coming from the back. Both looking heated and messy, they looked over the scene, seeing Buffy rolled up in a heap on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. They ran to her side, and quickly, Tara did a Calming Incantation. Soon, Buffy was asleep. Willow and Tara carried her over to the couch, where she slept soundly.  
  
Whispering quietly, both of the witches returned to the Magic Box, leaving the sleeping girl in peace and Spike to find his way out. Willow turned towards her fellow witch, a look of sorrow on her face. "This is Rysterca's work. Buffy is suffering. This has to stop."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Tara reached for the phone and started to dial. "Yes, Rupert Giles, please."

* * *

Whoo! Now THAT was a tough chapter. I had some difficulty writing it, so I hope everyone appreciated it!! My eyes hurt me now.  
  
Well, I think I'm going to sleep now. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. It keeps me going. Well, until next time, this is Heidi saying, BUFFY AND SPIKE FOREVER! 


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Howdy! Hehe, it's been a while since I've been writing, but it IS summer, and I AM lazy!! Well, hopefully I'll get off my bottom and do something productive, but until then, I'm going to write the next chapter of 'The Love Apocalypse'!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this particular show, even though I seem to know, everything about their foe!

* * *

"Yes, Rupert Giles, please."  
  
The wait for Giles' response was long and Tara was growing impatient. The Watchers' Council had said that he was available, yet he was not answering his phone. Finally, she got an answer, where she heard the ever so familiar voice of her good friend, Giles.  
  
"Hello?" Came the British voice.  
  
"Giles? This is Tara. Something's happening here and we may need your help."  
  
There was a quick pause from the other end. In a low voice, Giles huffed, "Is Buffy alright?"  
  
Frantic, Tara answered. "Y-yes! She-she's alright. But there's this thing. It's c-called a Rysterca. It's a love demon and it's come to Sunnydale, reeking havoc."  
  
Silence. Waves of memory came flushing back to Giles of his childhood, of the days when he was a rebellious teenager. "I am very familiar with the Rysterca. It...Is a demon that is truly good, and can be reasoned with. However, it also is very determined, and very powerful. There is no way to stop it, Tara."  
  
Minutes passed, and Willow stood watching Tara talk on the phone. Exhausted, Willow went to check on Buffy. She was sitting on the couch when Willow came in, her arms wrapped around herself. "Anything?"  
  
Willow shook her head, looking down at Buffy. She sat next to her, her hands in her lap. "Buffy, are you okay?"  
  
Not sure at the moment, Buffy sighed. "I don't know, Will. Everything's been so complicated. Bringing me back from the dead, Giles leaving, now this. I don't know if I can handle it."  
  
Willow's eyes became small, and she continued to look at her. "Buffy, it's going to be alright. I'm here for you. Your friends are all here for you. And Dawn too. She needs you, Buffy. We all do."  
  
Buffy managed the closest thing to a smile. They always needed her, to be the strong one. To protect them in the face of danger. But whenever she needed someone, she was either alone, or with Spike. Spike. He scared her the most, out of everything. She was scared of Spike, as much as she wouldn't admit it to herself.  
  
Even though she needed to be strong for everyone, being in Heaven, and then coming back, made her weak. But she needed to be strong for them, and she would be.  
  
"Thanks Will. I'll be okay. I just need to fight this thing." Getting up, she wrapped her arm around Willow's shoulders, and Willow did the same. Looking into Willow's eyes, she smiled. "You're my best friend, Willow. You and Xander."  
  
Willow smiled back. "I know, Buffy. You're mine too." They walked back into the Magic Box, where Tara had just gotten off the phone with Giles.  
  
She put the phone back into the receiver, and looked less then eager. "That was Giles. He said that he knows the Rysterca, and that there's no way to stop it."  
  
"Then I'll find a way." Buffy pressed.  
  
Looking at Willow, Tara frowned slightly. "The demon is good, though. We can reason with it."  
  
Looking shocked, both Buffy and Willow looked surprised. "I've never had to reason with a demon..." Buffy said quietly.  
  
Shockingly, Willow laughed. Both girls turned to the witch, who tried to suppress her giggles. "Sorry-can't-help-it!"  
  
All of a sudden, all of them were laughing, and all the weeks of pain and hardship were poured out of Buffy, and she was relieved of all the weakness inside of her.  
  
Walking into the Magic Box was Dawn, who again, looked confused by the laughter. "Okay, I just have to know. What is so funny?" Looking angry, Dawn was met with more laughter from the three girls. "Never mind. I think I don't want to know."  
  
Walking towards Dawn, Buffy stopped laughing abruptly. "It's nothing, Dawnie. We're finding a lead on the demon. It's called a Rysterca."  
  
Brightening, Dawn looked over at Tara and Willow, and then back to Buffy. "Can I help you? Can I fight the demon?"  
  
Shaking her head, Buffy pulled Dawn into a hug. "I love you, Dawn."  
  
Pushing away from Buffy, Dawn held her at arm's length. "Buffy, no offense, but every time you tell me that something is up. What's wrong? You can tell me."  
  
"It's nothing Dawn, really. I just want you to know that."

* * *

At the hospital  
  
"Mr. Harris, it seems that you can be released tomorrow morning. That is, if everything goes well during the night."  
  
Anya and Xander were restless, and both were flipping through channels on the hospital television. They both turned to the doctor, and smiles lit their faces.  
  
After the doctor walked out, Xander stretched out his arms. "Finally," Xander sighed, holding Anya's head on his chest. "I can't stand another day in here."  
  
"Xander honey, the TV isn't that bad. I mean you've got Charlie's Angels, Legally Blonde, and an amusing sitcom called Barney. It seems to capture the hearts of all young children everywhere."  
  
"Aun, Barney is a show for infants." Xander said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, well, I've only been human for so long, and I still need to know the joys of being young."  
  
Rolling his eyes slightly, Xander just stroked Anya's hair, warm and radiance reflecting off of his soul.  
  
Anya lifted her head off of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Xander, I'm worried. Our wedding is three months away and our perfect day will be ruined unless you stand."  
  
Trying not to meet her eyes, Xander sighed, his chest expanding and then lowering gently. "I know, Aun. It won't be ruined. I promise." Just at that moment, he reached for the side table, to which he brought out a brochure to a paradise island. On the cover of the brochure was 'Atlantis: Paradise Hotel'. Eyes widening, Anya snatched the magazine from Xander's grasp and shoved it under her nose. Her eyes paced back and forth from page to page, the pupils in her eyes dilating with delight.  
  
"Xander! Do you know where this is?" The excitement in her voice was easily sensed.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure, sweet heart." Xander said, looking adoringly at his fiancé.  
  
"This is Atlantis! The ultimate get-away! Are you saying we could go here for our honeymoon?"  
  
"Only if it makes you happy, Hun." The corners of his lips turned upright into a sincere and blissful smile, right before they were met with Anya's passionate kiss.  
  
Pulling away gently, Xander explained. "Well, my aunt, the ONLY aunt who actually likes me decided to pay for our honeymoon, and suggested this place. So she'll be paying for the entire trip."  
  
Smiling again, Anya laid her head back on his shoulders, the Atlantis brochure locked between her fingers.

* * *

Later that night, at the Magic Box  
  
The red-headed witch was sleeping soundly on the wooden table inside of the magical store. Standing above her was none other than Dawn, who was making mocking faces at Willow. A loud snore escaping her mouth, Dawn fell to the floor in hysterical laughter.  
  
Emerging from the training room, Buffy climbed onto Dawn and pulled her to her feet. "Dawn! Leave Willow alone. She's tired."  
  
Immediately, Willow woke up from her unconscious period and sat straight in her seat. "Don't let the frogs take me!" Blushing fiercely, Willow stood up and walked briskly to the counter, meeting Tara.  
  
"We've been here all day, why not go out?" Tara said, putting her arm around Willow's waist.  
  
"Tara, I don't think Willow is up to..."  
  
"Sure!" Willow chimed, brightening her face. "The Bronze, anyone?"  
  
Frowning slightly, Buffy was still altogether pleased to be able to go out and have some fun. "Well, okay Will, if you're there, I'm there." Beaming, Buffy looked towards Willow, meeting another friendly smile.  
  
Dawn was already jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, stimulation surging through her veins. "That's great, now can we go? I'm so bored. I need some major partying."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 5 is going to get a little Spuffy. Well, okay, a LOT more Spuffier, but I can't resist. Also, Xander is going through some hardships, but that's a given. Also, some unexpected things can happen at the Bronze, but I'm not sure yet. You'll just have to see for yourself  
  
Thanksies to some very important reviewers!!  
  
Drusilla: Thanks for your review. I will try and update as much as I can Yah, I hate Angel and Riley. They DO NOT belong with Buffy.  
  
Ariel: You are my numbero uno reviewer, girl! You rock so much!! Sorry to give it away for you, but Xander and Anya do not get married on the show:( You'd have to watch the show to know why. Also, Buffy doesn't want everyone to know she loves Spike, because he's so bad. Which is okay by me And Spike has always loved her. It's so sweet. Any who, thank you for your way awesome reviews. Your faithfulness to my fic has made me go on! And thanks for introducing me to this site!

Bri: Thanks for your review! I'm so glad that you're reading my story. I hope you enjoy it!! BFF

Well, until next time, this is StakeMeSpike04 saying I MISS BTVS. 


	5. A Night of Passion

You're back? Great! I'm so thrilled that you like the story! And if you're new, then that's great too. Hehe. Anyways, here's Chapter 5, all ready for your reading pleasure.  
  
By the ways, in this story, whenever it says, 'and then it happened' It usually means that the love charm was working again. Just so you know, it'll explain later in the story why the charm only happens every so often, and doesn't stick all the time. So you'll have to wait!  
  
::Disclaimer:: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So don't sue me. Please.

* * *

For being known as the city that rests upon the mouth of Hell, Sunnydale was extraordinarily quiet. Some would even say too quiet, but Buffy tried her hardest not to notice. Along side her was her three companions, Willow, Tara and Dawn.  
  
As soon as they stepped over the threshold of the Bronze, all four girls smiled as the sound of the local band filled their ears. Only, this was no ordinary band, for who could forget the band that **_Oz_** played with. Un- seemingly, the girls split up in directions, Buffy and Dawn towards a table, Willow towards the bar, and Tara towards the restroom.  
  
Just as Buffy was about to sit down, her jade green eyes fell over a handsome young guy, accompanied by an even younger girl. Suspiciously enough, Buffy followed her instinct and followed the couple, inconspicuously, in fear of a vampire attack. Just as the couple was about to depart out the back entrance, heading into the alleyway, they stopped by the door and instead leaned against the wall, in the process of making out. 'Everyone loves a good false alarm,' Buffy thought sarcastically.  
  
She decided to head back to the table, and just hope that Dawn wasn't getting into trouble. Out of the blue, Buffy bumped into a muscular person, who gruffed something with an English accent. "Sorry," Buffy muttered, not even realizing who she had made contact with.  
  
"It's alright, love."  
  
Looking up, her eyes met Spike's.  
  
"Weren't expecting you here tonight, pet. Not with all the demon business and what-not."  
  
"Don't always go by you're instincts, Spike." Buffy challenged.  
  
He smiled. "Instincts all we vampires have, love. Instincts and drive."

* * *

_A few minutes before_  
  
Willow's cheerfulness was again restored, and her perky self had ordered a few alcoholic beverages, along with a soda for Dawn. While waiting for the drinks, her sensitivity picked up a conversation from the left of her.  
  
"It's good to be back in Sunnydale again, don't you think so?" A tall, lanky man of twenty-five said to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, with all the spooks and vampires, what's better?" Mocked the friend, a gruff figure with a Rock n Roll tee shirt and baggy black pants.  
  
"Well, the best part of it anyways, is that Oz is here playing with us."  
  
"I got to agree, we haven't seen Oz since that chick broke up with him."  
  
"Oh, you mean that red-headed girl, what was her name, Oak?" The brows of the tall man stitched together in memory.  
  
"Nah, man! It was something like...like Willow, I think."  
  
"Willow? Oh man, who names their kid after a tree?"  
  
Still listening in, anger started to rise into her cheeks, and a nearby table lamp was burst. Scared to death, the two men continued talking, only quieter.  
  
"Anyways, Oz hasn't played since then. Only when we practically begged him to come play with us for one more night would he come. He was too heart- broken to play again."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, I guess that girl must have meant that much to him. He's now working as an intern for the Animal Hospital. Kind of gave up on the dream, huh?"  
  
A silent tear dropped down Willow's cheek as she sat on the stool. 'What have I done? I ruined his life. He was going places in music, and he gave it all up. I have to speak to him.'  
  
Just then, her luck was at its peak, for Oz was already sitting at the table with Dawn.  
  
"So Dawn, what have you been up to lately?" Oz questioned, his dirty blonde glistening in the dim lighting.  
  
"Not much. I was a big ball of evil energy that opens demon portals."  
  
Looking slightly impressed, Oz let out a small smile of surprise. "At least you weren't a vicious killer."  
  
"Close enough," She remarked with a grin.  
  
Willow took up the drinks into her hands and walked over to the table, letting the drinks fall with a soft _thud_ onto the tall table.  
  
"Willow..." Oz spoke, only softly, like speaking to a young child.  
  
Opening her mouth, Willow tried to release the words to speak, only they would not come.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was coming. The band wanted me to play, only I didn't know you were still in Sunnydale. I thought you would have left by now."  
  
Looking slightly hurt, Willow finally spoke. "Why would I leave?"  
  
"I...Don't know." Oz said, his voice sounding raspy and rough.  
  
"So, what have you been doing?" Willow tried not to let tears form in her almond shaped eyes, but it was only too hurtful.  
  
"I'm going to a small college in a city outside of LA. I met Angel a few times, and now I'm sort of the slayee in the outskirts of Los Angeles."  
  
Trying to smile, Willow's lips only edged into a pout. "That's good."  
  
Looking between the two of them, Dawn looked bored once again. "Well, this is nice. This little reunion. I think I'm going to find Tara and see if she wants to dance."  
  
"Tara?" Oz questioned, his once expressionless eyes looking hurt.  
  
Willow nodded slightly, looking down onto the floor, as if in embarrassment. At that moment, it happened once more, and Willow's memory of loving Oz was sparked, and she was convinced she loved him again. "Do you, want to dance?"

* * *

_At the same time, on the other side of the Bronze_  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
Grasping Spike's hand, Buffy walked him out to the dance floor. One could only guess why one who seemed to hate this man would ask him to dance. But, of course, it was Sunnydale, and strange things happened everybody (And, plus, Buffy's under the love spell).  
  
Slinking her arms up his shoulders, her hands met and were clasped around his neck. He placed his hands delicately on her waist, and they in turn swayed with each other. "I have to tell you something, Spike."  
  
Looking slightly suspicious, Spike turned his attention off of Buffy's small waist and onto her beautiful face. "Tell me."  
  
"There's a love demon out there, Spike. That's why we've all been going crazy lately. It makes us realize our emotions for someone else, past or present."  
  
Seeming to catch on, Spike leaned in closer to Buffy and whispered into her ear. "Go on."  
  
"Well, I'm under the spell too. We're in the middle of a **love apocalypse**.(hence, the title of the story) And I have to stop this demon, or else the town will be in chaos. But before I do, I want you to know...That I...love you." She gulped at the last words, hoping not to catch them in her throat and choke.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Spike looked deep, deep into Buffy's eyes. "You really do? Or is this just another of Red's spells."  
  
Previously, Willow had down a spell on herself, just after Oz had left, that backfired, where everything she said became true. She said that Buffy and Spike should just 'get married' and it became true. Well, at least they _wanted_ to.  
  
"I really do. That's why I wanted to tell you right now, before the spell wears off again, and I go back to hating your guts." She smiled at him, despite her wording. Smiling back at her, Spike leaned in ever closer to her, and their lips touched in a passionate, soft kiss. Wrapping her arms around Spike's neck, she backed away slowly, love filling the essence of the slayer's soul.  
  
Still backing away, Buffy looked at him, a small sadness in her, for having to doubt the power inside of her to tell her friends and herself she loved the soulless immortal. Urging to stay in his arms, she turned away, quickly before the spell wore off.  
  
And then It did.

* * *

_Still at the same time, only by Willow and Oz_  
  
Willow and Oz were currently on the dance floor, moving with the music. The magic was flowing through her, yet it felt so real, so right.  
  
"Oz, I've missed you so much. I really have. And ever since you left, it felt like there was a tiny piece inside of me, a piece that could only be filled by you."  
  
"And what about Tara?"  
  
"Tara..." Willow whispered. Remembering her neglected girlfriend, she turned around swiftly, to find Tara standing right behind her, only a few feet away, with Dawn at her side, scowling. Tara turned around and ran, as fast as she could, out of the door and into the darkness.

* * *

Sorry about the whole Tara/Willow/Oz thing...but I thought it added juice! Grape kind. Yum. Anyways, please review! And to those of you who already have...  
  
Lover del Dragon: Thanksies for your review!  
  
Fanofbuffy: Thanksies for your review, too!  
  
Bri: Even though when you reviewed last chapter it didn't show up, I'm still very grateful for your review! I know I wish they really did get married. I'll give you a chocolate chip muffin. Okay? So don't cry. You still have Clay. Muah. 


	6. The Lost Scoobie

Yes! All the rumors are true! I'm back, and better than ever! Isn't that dandy?  
  
Okay, disregard her, she's my preppy twin.  
  
Am not! You're the preppy one!  
  
Alright, alright already! Geez, the people are here for a story! Anyways, I hope everyone's having a GREAT vacation. Well, here it is! Brand spankin' new, Chapter 6!!!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Buffy. But I own my story, so that's not too shabby, huh?

* * *

"Tara, stop!"  
  
By this time, Tara was already half-way down the street, and there was just no way to catch up to her. Falling to the street in exhaustion, Willow burst into a flood of sobbing. The nearby street lights had flickered out, one by one, as the red-headed wicka cried. Buffy, having noticed the scandal, ran after Willow.  
  
All the girls were now in the street. All looked after the fleeing girl, who practically tripped over her feet, trying to get away as fast as possible.  
  
"Now what?" Dawn questioned, looking incredibly sad and incredibly hopeless.  
  
Buffy answered, staring into the unknown. "I don't know, Dawn."  
  
Willow, having gotten up from the ground, went over to Dawn and tried to put her head onto Dawn's, looking for some comfort. Pulling away, Dawn looked angrily at her. "This is all your fault! Tara's never coming back!" Never looking so angry, Dawn fled to the car.  
  
Looking helplessly in Buffy's direction, Buffy wrapped her arms around Willow as she cried on her shoulder (literally). "It's not your fault, Will. Dawn's just jealous no one's fallen in love with her yet. Everyone else has, it seems."  
  
Sniffling, Willow lifted her head and looked at Buffy suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'everyone else has?'"  
  
Thinking she gave herself away, she stared blankly. "I-I uh..."  
  
"You think everyone else has fallen over each other? Huh? Well-well you're wrong, miss missy, and I'm going to prove it." Being boldly confident for only a moment, she once again broke into a scene of tears. Leaning on Buffy's shoulder, the both of them walked back to the car, and drove home.

* * *

_The Next Morning  
_  
After a restless night, all of the girls, with the exception of Tara, marched downstairs and sat at the breakfast bar, stirring their beverages thoughtfully.  
  
**Willow's POV:**

_ I can't believe I blew it. Tara has always been there, and just when Oz shows up, for two minutes, that stupid love spell works. I have to...really help Buffy kick it's ass._  
  
**Buffy's POV: **

_I can't believe I did it. Kiss Spike. AGAIN. I really hope we figure out how to beat this demon soon or else I think we're going to have to big problems._  
  
**Dawn's POV:**

_I can't believe I'm not part of this. This really makes me mad.  
_  
While they were pondering on their separate feelings, Anya and Xander came through the door, their smiling faces brightening the room like a beam of sunshine. Catching the expressions of the zombie-like gang, Anya said, "Hello? Xander is now out of the terribly white hospital and you have nothing to say to him? He has a _broken_ hip bone, people!"  
  
"Aun hunny, It's fractured."  
  
"I know that. I just wanted to add thrill to a story that is already lessening in suspence."  
  
Grinning ear to ear, Xander shook his head. "Hey guys, or gals, big Xan Man's here and in a wheel chair."  
  
By this time, Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were already giving hugs to both Anya and Xander. "Are you okay?" Buffy questioned, looking slightly desperately at the wounded leg.  
  
"Yeah." Xander said, his voice sounding soft and assuring. "Well, tell us, what's been going on lately? Find anything on Mr. Handsome himself?"  
  
"More than we'd like to know." Explaining the whole situation, Buffy and Willow got all the way to last night, Dawn looking scornful the whole time.  
  
"Oh man, that can't be good." Xander said, looking up at Anya who was quiet the whole time, rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"No, it's not good! None of you are making a big enough deal out of this! Tara's gone. Does no one get that?" Dawn said stormily.  
  
"Dawn, for once in your life, shut up." Buffy said angrily, reaching the point Dawn had got to. Turning on her heel, Dawn darted upstairs like a whirlwind of fury. "So....what's her problem?" Xander said, as soon as Dawn was out of earshot.  
  
"She's a teenager. There's always a problem. And when's there's no problem, another problem's coming." Thinking to herself, Buffy realized she was always going to be a teenager, in that sense.  
  
Soon after, all the scoobies got to work investigating the demon even further. It was at the point where it was personal, and Willow would stop at nothing to find a lead on how to stop it. As the day lengthened, they all stayed at home researching, Willow on the computer (and using magic, although none of the others realized or even paid attention), Buffy, Xander and Anya on the books.  
  
Willow was getting sleepy very fast, due to a night of hard thinking and insomnia, and was starting to slump in her chair languidly.  
  
"Will, why don't you just go to bed and we'll-." Buffy started.  
  
"No." Willow said firmly, and slunk herself up in her chair. "I'm trying to do a locator spell, to see where the demon is and maybe how we can set a plan from there."  
  
Looking doubtful, the rest of the scoobies turned theirs heads away, shaking them, and continued searching through the books. Dawn, on the other hand, had been upstairs all day, and no one had heard a peep from her.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, Xander suddenly sprung back into his 'I love Buffy' mode. He laid his head on her shoulder, looking dreamy and peaceful.  
  
"Xander, get off, we have work to do." Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Anything you say, my love." Xander returned, looking dreadfully sappy.  
  
All head turned towards his as the words barely escaped his lips. "Buffy, I- ."  
  
"Xander." Buffy put her finger over his lips. "Don't say or do something you'll regret. Please." Her eyes were almost pleading, and with that, Xander's head fell upon the table in total exhaustion. "Maybe we should just go to bed. It's getting late anyways."  
  
The others obeyed, and as soon as all of them were in bed, Buffy snuck out into the night, heading towards the graveyard. The moon shone full and high over the earth, it's milky reflection illumining the eerie and darkened grounds. All was not peaceful, however, for Buffy slayed many demons and vampires before she actually found the one she was looking for, the Rysterca.  
  
It walked stealthily out of the shadows, behind an old abandoned crypt. A trail of glowing red trailed behind the scarlet, hideous figure of a hellish beast. Even from where Buffy stood, crouched behind a gravestone, she could see the bloodiness of it's two large eyes, and felt it's piercing stare upon her. Feeling balmy and foolish, she lifted herself from her hiding place.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, I presume," It said dryly.  
  
Looking slightly queasy, as to no one saying her full name before, Buffy nodded her head. "Rysterca, I presume."  
  
It's intent look searched up and down her body, and she could feel how disgusting she felt, being checked out by such a revolting demon, but of course, that's how she felt everytime she was with Spike. "You want to fight, but you know you cannot win. There is no point in it. I do not intend to bring gloom upon you or your friends. I am just trying to help."  
  
"Okay, and what exactly would you call 'help'? Because, I'm sorry, you suck," She said boldly, the two enemies circling each other.  
  
"I may come from a place of evil, a dimension you cannot possibly conceive of, but I am not evil. And I intend to help you."  
  
"And why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because the both of us can flourish from it." It completed slyly.  
  
Buffy looked suspiciously at the Rysterca. "How?"  
  
"That, dear Slayer, you will learn in time. For now, consider my offer."  
  
"What offer?" She said, agitated.  
  
Suddenly, it vanished into thin air, as though the moonbeams had soaked up it's dark, mysterious red glow and sent it back to where it belongs. But Buffy knew it would be back, and she knew that she would have to give in, because she knew she could never beat it. Feeling defeated, and very suspicious, Buffy hung her head low, returning to her home.

* * *

_Next day_  
  
Buffy had slept all through the morning, having no idea what to do, or what the others were doing. When she finally awoke, Dawn was sitting at the end of her bed, staring fixedly at her.  
  
"Well you sleep late. You know, when you sleep, you make a really priceless face." She showed Buffy pictures of herself, drooling and snoring on her pillow.  
  
"Dawn, I had a really long night, so you think I wanna make small talk?" Buffy said groggily, pulling the sheets off herself.  
  
"Well, just so you know, Willow's gone. She left early this morning with Oz."  
  
"She did WHAT?" Buffy practically screamed. Running down the stairs, Buffy reached Anya and Xander, ordering some Chinese food for lunch. "Where's Willow?"  
  
"Duh! I just told you!" Dawn said, coming down the stairs as they spoke.  
  
"Why the hell would she leave?" Buffy asked confusedly, slunking down onto the couch near Xander.  
  
"She said she needed to talk to Oz about something. She said she would be back tonight. But that's highly doubtful." Anya said reproachfully.  
  
"I can't believe her. At a time like this and she goes off with him. Not that I can blame them..." She concluded quietly.  
  
"Speaking of which, Buff, did you patrol last night? I could hear you coming upstairs around four," Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. The Rysterca was there. It was so freaky, it was like he looked right through me. Almost as if he could read my thou-," Buffy stopped short, looking quite pale. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Anya and Xander said conjoined. Then, realization dawning on them, they frowned.  
  
After moments of silence, Buffy finally got up. "Look, I need to find Willow. Something could happen to her."  
  
"What could happen, Buff?" Xander said disapprovingly.  
  
"I don't know, but I still need to go."  
  
Opening the front door, they all discovered it to be blocked by someone.  
  
"Buffy....."

* * *

Ha! Cliffy! My first! This so totally rocks!  
  
C'mon now, this is kind of mean....  
  
No way! It's totally juicy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter...  
  
Angie: Thanksies for the review. The vacation was great but I'm not leaving again til August 2nd.  
  
Spuffyfan-1: Here's another cookie! tosses And no, when it comes to JM, I don't share. Lol sorry. Oz/Willow rock. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Brennan's Angel: Thanksies for the review!  
  
Chapter 7 will be more interesting, I promise. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I want it to be at least 10 chapters. Well, see ya next time!  
  
3StakeMeSpike04


	7. The Prophecy

Another chapter! I think I'm running out of ideas, but don't fear! I'll finish this story, even though it may take a while. But I promise, I WILL update as often as possible. Maybe once every week. Or two weeks. Well, enough depressing news, here's Chapter 7!

**_Disclaimer_**—Yadda Yadda Ya, Buffy's not mine. You get the jist of it.

* * *

"Buffy...."

The man standing in front of the three bewildered adults made their jaws drop with surprise. His tall figure and graying hair was a dead give-away to the man who had returned without mention. It was Giles.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, but I had to come. I thought you might need an old watcher at a time such as this." Giles smiled dimly as he entered the welcoming home of the Summers'.

"Giles....I can't believe you're here. There are just too many surprises going around." Buffy said with a sigh.

"Please do not tell me that you are staying. I do not intend to give you the Magic Box back. No suree," Anya said in distress. She walked away and Xander took her place.

"G-Man. It's good to see you. But uh, a phone call only costs fifty cents. Maybe it's different in England?" Xander walked the group into the living room.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry." Giles looked incredibly tired and distressed, probably after a long, hard flight.

"How was the trip?" Buffy too looked exhausted after a night such as the previous one.

"Smashing," Giles said. He looked Buffy over and noticed the fatigue on the girl's face. "Are you alright, Buffy?"

"Oh, you know. These apocalypses, you get tired of 'em. Just too many. You think we can blow 'em off and catch a movie?" catching the unmoving look on Giles' face, she sighed. "No, I guess not...."

* * *

_At the Coffee House_

"So tell me, how many apocalypses have you had since I left?" Oz asked Willow over a sip over espresso.

Willow took a minute to count on her fingers. "Sorry, not enough fingers to count. I even used my toes."

Oz laughed, but Willow only pouted. "Oz, I don't think this was a good idea. Tara left the other night and I really should go find her and fix this."

"Will, I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, us. When we were together, there was something there. And there's just too much hope for me to go and give up."

Willow looked overly troubled. She tried to search for the right words, but they just wouldn't come.

Just then, Tara came into the coffee house and over to Willow and Oz's table, looking at the both of them.

"Tara, I can explain-." Willow started.

Tara hushed her with her hand. She looked at Oz and started to stutter, "D-Do you think we could get a minute alone?"

Oz looked a little helpless for a moment and then relented. "Sure."

As he went away, Tara took his seat. "Willow, I don't want to fool around. E-even if it's a spell."

"Tara, I love you so much. But, I'm just so confused about my feelings about Oz." Willow said with difficulty.

Tara gulped. "Then I think you sh-should try it. I-if you love him, the way you l-love m-me, then I guess you-you'll have to make a decision. But Willow," She said with a one last look of pity upon Willow's part, "This is the last time. I don't know how much more my heart can take." With that, the blonde Wicca left the place.

* * *

_The Summers House_

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Giles, and now Dawn were sitting in the living room, drinking warm, steamy coffee. All looked tired and hopeless, all besides Dawn, who had a long nights' sleep.

"What exactly did the Rysterca say again, Buffy?" Giles asked patiently.

"Giles, we've been _through_ this. All he said was, 'There's no point in fighting. I'm here to help. We can both flourish from it.' And who uses the word _flourish_?" Buffy concluded, irritated.

"And he didn't say how he could help," He said, as though he needed to hear it from himself.

Buffy, pacing, continued walking back and forth, neither looking at Giles nor the other Scoobies. "No."

All thinking their own thoughts, a hushed silence was followed by a low whispering coming from Anya. She was now standing, her feet dangling in midair as she hovered six inches from the floor. When all turned her way, they noticed the eerie color of her face, the strange stillness in her eyes, and the red hair from her head blowing in an unknown and mystic wind. They all came to conclusions that Anya was now possessed, but by what they hadn't a clue.

"Anya....what are you saying?" Buffy inquired gently, now sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"_The Rysterca comes from the ancient tribe known as 'Racateriem', which have been following the ancient prophesies of slayers throughout history. During every 10 centuries, when the full moon appears, and the most powerful slayer in the world has died, the appointed Rysterca will come to the mouth of evil, from which it had been borne, and shall fulfill a prophecy set to the world, and after that prophecy has been set forth, the Rysterca will then raise the first slayer from the grave, and bind it to the earth's hell mouth. When the first slayer appears, the whole of the hell mouth shall become a protected temple for the first slayer, to live out her immortal life, killing all evils in the world." _Anya's monotonous voice was abruptly stopped when she dropped to the ground in a forlorn mass.

Xander rushed to the floor, followed by Buffy, Giles, Xander and Dawn. They all lay still as the sarcastic brunette struggled into consciousness. Her pale eyes opened slowly, and her sight was blocked by first a blinding light, and then the visions of the people above her.

"Aun, Anya. Aun honey, are you alright? Aun, please say something!" Xander asked, his visions blurred by salty tears of distress.

"Get off my hair, Xander," Anya managed, trying her best to lift herself from the floor. "And please, someone, tell me why I am not on the sofa where I was before."

"Well you were possessed." Strict and annoying looks turned towards Dawn. "Hey, just telling it like it is."

"Possessed? I was possessed? I hate being possessed." She fell back into Xander's lap, her head feeling severely faint.

"Xander, get her on the couch," Giles said awkwardly.

Doing so, all the Scoobies, rested around her, watching her exhale and inhale deeply. "Was I really possessed?"

They all chorused together a "Yeah." Buffy looked at Giles, both of them having an unspeaking understanding of what Anya's possessed self had told them.

"So, this Red Dude obviously wants Buffy to help him accomplish this ancient evil prophesy to have the first slayer rule the slaying world. She's not that great...." Xander worriedly got up from his spot, nervous, and closed the window treatments.

"If the prophesy comes true, then the first slayer will be in Sunnydale, and all human and demon kind will leave. That doesn't seem so bad," Dawn said selfishly.

"Don't you see, Dawn," Buffy said, the deep greenness of her eyes filled in with worry. "The first slayer can't live again. She's been dead for a very long time. But if she lives again-"

"- Then the world is fated to be catastrophic." Giles ended.

"The first slayer didn't live in a world like ours. She was all alone, the only person in the world who defeated demons. Now there's Buffy, and Buffy's alive, so the prophesy isn't all true." Giles looked at each of them in turn.

"That's not true, Giles," Said a small voice from the couch. All turned to look at the exhausted Anya. "I said, '_has_ died'. I didn't say she was dead. So technically, it works out still."

Buffy looked surprisingly at Anya. "She's right." Giles turned to his grown up slayer, his eyes filled with a father-like love for the girl. "The first slayer can come back, and it's a big possibility if I can't figure out the Rysterca's plans." Buffy stood up, along with the rest of them. "But I know one thing..."

The group looked at Buffy. Their slayer, Their leader, Their only hope. She stood tall and proud, the deep and dark strength inside her that none could compare. One girl whose life of normality was taken from her, and replaced by a world that many girls her age never knew of, and would never know. She protected these girls with her life, along with her friends and family. She's was the only one, and she would stay that way.

"He's going down."

* * *

Well, I got through it...I'm so glad. You guys better be too! Lol. It's a lot of hard work, and between starting high school and writing this story, it's a lot to keep up with.

By the ways, thanks Ariel for your review. You were the ONLY person to review to last chappie. C'mon folks, I know you wanna review;-) And if you must send flames, then do it as nicely as possible, i'm a sensitive arteest.

Well, I'm outta here. Bye!!


	8. She Will Be Loved

Hola mi amigos!! Yes, I am learning Spanish, in HIGH SCHOOL. I've been really busy with homework and volleyball practice (I made the JV team!) so I really haven't had time to write this lovely story. But I'm here now, so don't futz!

Also, as a special treat for waiting so long for my chapter, I made this chapter a song chapter! Hehe , I think it goes pretty well with the plot.

Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer no longer airs, so does that mean I can own it now? Huh? Huh? Huh? Oh, guess not....

* * *

_The tears have been shead, the night has fallen, the day broke, and so have their hearts..._

Buffy Summers was in no mood that day to deal with Dawn's constant pestering. The rest of the Scoobies were preparing for their unfortunate mission, and Buffy was silently thinking to herself in her room. Dawn knocked harshly at the door, with no offered invitation into the domain or any acknowledgement at all.

The smaller Summers girl was quite anxious and terribly worried. She had heard everything said, she knew all that was happening from the previous nights. She always knew, even though they didn't. She was tired of being ignored, tired to being the little sister to the Slayer, tired of living the life in the shadow. But, of course, she had no choice and was not about to do anything about it.

When Dawn had finally given up, Buffy emerged remotely from her room, fully dressed and sure of where she was going and why.

* * *

_Spikes' Crypt_

Sitting in his lonely tomb of cold and misery, Spike sat bare-chested abroad his 'bed', thinking of the love of his afterlife. Humming to himself, his steady, soothing voice rebounded off of the dark, earthen walls.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

The door to his home opened creakily. His blonde-haired heroine entered, wearing black leather pants and a ruby red tank top. She walked towards him, her steps confident and bold until she actually saw his face, the distress etched like plaster on his face and his usually sexy, handsome smile pulled downwards. He didn't look up, he could sense it was her.

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

She forced herself to walk over to him, remembering their last encounter. She tried to focus his eyes upon her, but they would not come. She sat down next to him, her light figure hardly shifting weight. Buffy placed her hand upon his cheek, feeling the cold, the feeling that beckoned her to him. He winced lightly, her touch too much to bare.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

"Spike..." she murmured softly. He looked up. The greenness of her eyes poured into the sea of his eyes, the very core. She searched for the soul that was stolen, the soul she prayed to come back, the soul she wanted more than life itself. He gazed back, and could see the small girl inside her, the one who begged to be loved.

"Have you come to pick up the pieces of an old love, pet?" He straightened his back, knowing that she was the insecure one who needed to be held, and he would have to be strong for her. Yet he was miserable himself, knowing she only came to ask for help.

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_**

Beside herself, Buffy let a single tear drop from her lashes, falling into Spike's hand. She stood up and walked away from him, he following suit and standing as well.

"I can't do this, Spike," Buffy said out loud, her back turned to him, cradling her arms to her chest.

"What, love," Spike said gently.

"Fight. I know it's the Demon's spell, but it's also not."

Spike walked in the opposite direction, looking to the ceiling. "You don't mean fighting him, do you?"

Buffy faced him, watching him, and nodded her head slowly. Spike knew it be true and didn't need to look at her to see it.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

He turned around and looked at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before either said a thing. Spike, his heart full of pity for the depressed girl, walked towards her. He put his finger to her chin and tilted her head slowly upward, their eyes glued on each other. Suddenly, Spike inhaled and began to sing these words softly:

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

Buffy stopped the tearing of her eyes and moved her head from his finger tips. She stepped back once, but could not leave. He continued to sing sweetly to her, her lips beginning to stretch into a smile of hope.

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

She turned to leave, but before she could move he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. He snaked his arm around her waist, and sang softer than ever, his voice fading with the lyrics...

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_**

**_It doesn't matter anymore...._**

Their intertwined fingers started to part as the last verse of the song disappeared into the air. He watched her as she began to move towards the door, both smiling with relief and confidence, both believing the other could go on.

His voice continued to sound in her head, his soothing voice playing softly over and over again.

**_She will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_She will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved..._**

And she was.

* * *

Wow! I even surprise myself at how good I am! Go Heidi, get your song on. Just kidding. To anyone who didn't know what the song was, it was She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, remember to review!!

So, to those who did review:

Electricgurl: Here's your daily dose of Spuffy! Now drink it in slowly and carefully! Lol. Thanks for your review.

Bri: Ahh! You dope. Lol J/k. I knew you were reviewing and I was just like, 'let me read it already, d-word!!' Lol. Such good times. WELL, we better rp soon or I'm going to stuff a carrot up your...This is PG13, right? Okay, well, stuff a carrot up your butt! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Spikefan: Thanks for reviewing!!

Well homies, I'm going to have the battle HOPEFULLY! Next chapter. I haven't really had too much action, so I'm going to redeem myself! Muahhaa. Enjoy your summer, and if ur not in school, then you stink! I'm kidding, really I am...

**Til next time, Azi Gazunt!**


	9. A Twisting Turn in the Road to Salvation

Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back! I have Mase stuck in my head. Well, for the past three days I've been home, **in the dark**, without TV or Computer!! Agh! For one of those days I had no electricity, so it was wicked hot, and I ate room temperate Chef Boyardee.:-P Quite gross. Anyways, I have AC and I have suitable conditions for writing the next chappie. Can I hear a woot woot?

Oh, by the ways, I made a tiny error. I'm not sure if anyone noticed it, but Spike _inhaled_. Now, normally Spike cannot breathe, so I thought we could **pretend** that he inhaled, like a real human would, except that no breath was drawn to his lungs. K? Alright, now on with the show!

**Disclaimer: I am a disclaimer who is disclaiming this claimed claimer. Make sense?**

* * *

Silvery white moonlight shone mutely on the faces of the valiant night warriors as they approached their destination. The night was abnormally cold, the tight winds sending blistering lengths down their spines. They were in the old, abandoned part of town, the places where unimaginable creatures lurked and fed off of poor, unsuspecting bystanders. They passed many old buildings of Sunnydale, some with rotting roofs and others with no roofs at all. Some buildings were home to criminals, others only residents were a few bats. But their mission was chosen, their hearts were set, and their fears were conspicuous.

"Another block and a half," cried the red-headed Wicca, strolling alongside Xander and Giles. A sphere of glittering blue magic was formed in the palm of her outstretched hand, making her usually pale skin glow milky.

The Slayer nodded her reply. She walked in front of the band of do-gooders, pacing herself and counting the seconds until their battle. Spike had given her new confidence, not only in heart, but in spirit. Besides that fact, he was also trailing behind them, walking deviously in the shadows.

Dawn, Anya, Xander, Giles, Willow and Buffy continued walking. Their shadows cast ghostly figures upon the passing structures, making the most fearsome demons' skin crawl. Each was set with a face of determination and strength, their love for each other and loves for themselves burning their cores, begging for release.

"This is it," said Anya, following their gaze up the ten story building to the rooftop above."

"This is it," confirmed Buffy, her wits about her. They all made a move to follow behind, but Buffy stopped them.

"Wait here. I want to see if everything's okay up there."

Giles stepped out. "No, Buffy, not this time. We're coming with you."

Buffy smiled gratefully, and in turn looked at each of them. "This is it," she said once more.

High, high above the mouth of Hell stirred a very unholy force, something greater than any of them could envisage. Yes, the Rysterca was indeed up there, but he was not without help.

Crimson, spiraling winds encircled the large rooftop, shimmering brightly against the midnight sky. Large pillars of red-hot fire rose disastrously ten feet in midair, hovering over the surface of the building. The Rysterca was lost in translation, muttering his ever-so-infamous incantation over and over again. His fiendish head was lifted to the dark night, his form glowing with his usual gleam.

Suddenly, out of the eerie cold silence came a loud bang as the door to the rooftop was knocked down by Buffy's high heeled roundhouse kick. All of the Scoobies came pouring into the scene, each spread out and in their fighting stance.

"Well well," said the Rysterca in his velvety voice. "I see that my word was heeded. And what can I expect from this overdue visit?"

"Here's the deal," Buffy said, stepping out from shadows. "You tell us your plan, about the prophecy you just _have_ to fulfill, and we'll see if we're up to it." Her hands rested promptly on her hips, awaiting an answer from their foe.

The Rysterca took a step forward, revealing himself more than before. He was clad in blood stained robes of silk material, pure gold silk on the hood and on the cuffs. He handled a black book of mystical interpretations in his hand, which instantaneously disappeared. He lifted his grotesque arm and pulled the hood off of his head, revealing his toothy smile. "That, dear slayer, will be revealed, but not quite yet. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait..." He looked up into the sky above, studying the swirling red winds, "another five minutes."

Buffy also took a step forward. "I'm thinking you can tell us now, and leave the details for later."

The Rysterca smirked, and watched the gang as they stared in distaste, Willow with her blue magic and Xander and Anya with their sharp weapons. He bowed his head slightly, his hands in front of him like a gentleman. "Very well, if you insist."

Going over to the nearest pillar of fire, the Rysterca pulled out a dark earthen box out of the flames, clad richly with diamonds, pearls and rubies. Walking back towards the group, he held out the box in his outstretched arm, which lifted into the air, hovering inches from his bony fingers. "Do you know what this is?"

Buffy looked carefully at the box, remembering the time when her voice was swept away and deposited inside of a box similar to this one. She then looked up at the demon, a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "A jewelry box?"

The demon chuckled, slightly amused. "This box is part of the ancient prophecy. It has been in my tribe for thousands of years, waited to be opened once more, just like it was before."

"What happened before?" Buffy asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

Somehow, the Rysterca knew she would be curious. "This box was opened before, only for the most powerful slayer in the world. The only one," he added, "more powerful than you."

Buffy looked slightly disgruntled, but the demon went on.

"The slayer I am talking of, of course, is the first slayer. _Hacset sycentente._" When Buffy said nothing, he kept on. "During her time, the first watchers commanded us to use our spells to make her the most powerful slayer in the world. She would have no set-backs, nothing to keep her from destroying all evil. Of course, she would not destroy us, not even if she could. We were too powerful and too wise to be destroyed by the powers that be, even the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart."

All of the Scoobies turned to each other, all equally sharing an untold fear. Buffy let down her guard slightly. "What was the spell? What made her the way she was?"

"Patience, dear slayer. The ancient watchers told us to conduct a spell that would take away her emotions most compelling to her. The ones that would weaken and possibly destroy her. The ones that were foolish and unwise to listen to and feel." His smooth voice grew low and sinister. "We took away her love."

Buffy's face grew pale. She steadied herself and removed her hands from her hips, her frame unmoving, yet intimidated.

The pillars of fire continued to rise and glow. The Rysterca's voice was bloodcurdling and slow, as if forced by something that he did not possess. "Do you know why I have set the spell on you? To make you realize that love in a foolish emotion, that it causes damage and recklessness and nuisances that can be avoided if you did not feel this emotion at all. I have the power to take it all away, to make you stronger than you ever imagined."

Buffy walked over closer to the Rysterca, nearly fifteen feet away. "Let me tell you something. Your tribe and the first watchers made her weaker by taking away her love." At that moment, Spike crept in, listening to her disposition. "Without love, the first slayer was nothing more than half demon, if only not wholly. Love may destroy, and it may break people apart and away from each other, but love is what keeps us strong." Her voice rang out, confident and strong, against the swirling winds of fury. "And I would never give that up."

"Slayer, slayer, do you not realize that even if you do not accept my proposition, you have no power over it? The first slayer shall rise again, and she shall be the queen of this damned world, whether you like it or not. And our race of demons shall rule over all other demons, and the human race shall serve us only!" A glint of anger raced through his bloody eyes.

The others starred, the winds rushing past them and devouring their hopes. "You, Buffy Anne Summers, cannot stop prophecy."

"Maybe she can't," called a voice. "But I can."

In the threshold to the door of the roof came Tara, standing tall, a large ball of clear green energy surrounding her body. Her hair was streaming behind her, her usually limp head held high above her chest. Her eyes glowed a dangerously venomous emerald.

The Rysterca heaved a laugh. "Another witch? This one is filled with much love, for the red-headed Wicca, I see. And yet, I detect another emotion."

"Yeah," Tara said, her voice rough and low sounding, like it was filled with magic she was not capable of. "Anger!" Smaller green balls of energy emerged from her open palms, flying directly towards the monster.

Preparing for the attack, the Rysterca sent his own red flame balls straight towards the girl, their magic mingling with each other, both fighting for triumph. After a few moments, Tara's power gave way, and she was defeated. Her form disappeared, and instead reappeared inside one of the glowing fire pillars. Rushing towards the pillar, Willow was thrown back by a force field blocking the way.

"You should have known, witch. Your Tara is not harmed, not now for that matter. But I'm afraid that until Buffy's love is taken, you shall not be released." Suddenly, many pillars of fire emerged from the sky, blocking all ways out, including the doors and the edge of the roof. "None of you."

* * *

Cliffie! Dun dun dun. Well, this is indeed the climax to my epic tale, so to receive its full action-packed ending, **you must review**! And please, if you've reviewed previously, or have just read this story for the first time, please send some reviews my way! Encouraging ones are great! Man, I just watched the season finale of season 7, it was so sad! I've seen it before of course, but still, I was about to cry! And I laughed too.  
Spike was hot. It was a great episode, although I didn't think it was when I first watched it. D-word, Spike WAS hott!! Oh, sorry...

Thanksies to the reviewers, but still, I'd like more of you!! To whoever reviews to this chapter will receive an especially large chocolate fudge filled brownie!! Mmmm!!

Electricgurl: I'm very happy you liked the last chapter! Hehe. I gave you more Spuffy, woot woot!! Yes, Spanish is muy bien. Como se llama usted? Me gusta Spike. Lol. (I just said I like Spike to anyone who doesn't know..learn! J/k) Thanksies!!

Jobe: A story can never have enough Spuffy! Lol. Thanksies for reviewing!!

Cordy18: Thanksies for your review!!

Alright, mi amigos. On you mark, get set, REVIEW!!

Xoxox,

Heidi


	10. The Battle, The Witch, And The Happy End...

Hiya! I never thought I'd say this, but I really want to go back to school! You see, during the hurricane we had over three weeks ago, it really wrecked my high school, and so I can't go back until they get power! -- So, I've been really bored, and, although I wanted to wait it out, I decided to update to be fair. What else am I to do?

-Disclaimer-

I do not own Buffy. I do not own Buffy. I've tried convincing myself, but I still can't stop pretending...

* * *

Buffy's eyes glittered menacingly. Placing one foot behind the other, she stroke a fighting pose, ready for flight. The rest of the scoobies only watched silently, Willow's eyes narrowed dangerously, while the rest of them, including Spike, scowled.

The Rysterca smiled. He looked incredibly pleased that he would be able to fight, and, thinking he, that he would win in the end. "Dear slayer, if you really do wish to fight me, then we really should make this a fair fight." With a wave of his hands, Xander, Giles, Spike, Dawn, and Willow were are pushed by an invisible force into the fire pillars, each banging fruitlessly against the inner wall of the fire, only causing serious burns in their hands. Looking hopelessly, Willow and Buffy exchanged a significant glance, Willow's eyes moving over towards behind an empty fire pillar. Understanding suddenly, Buffy realized that Anya was not imprisoned, and that she was waiting for the opportune moment.

"So, Slayer," He moved towards the right, Buffy moving towards the left. "If you really think this will be a fair match, then let's let the lady go first." He held his hands in the air, waiting for Buffy to make the first move. Raising an eyebrow, she obeyed.

Jumping in the air, doing a front flip, Buffy made to kick the Rysterca squarely in the chest, but before she could make contact, the Rysterca caught her feet, and, holding her in midair, threw her against the nearest fire pillar, burning the side of her face.

Lifting herself off of the floor, the rest of the scoobies gasped as they witnessed the horrible scorched look on the left side of Buffy's once flawless features. Moving towards the demon once more, she threw a few hard punches, all blocked by the demon. He threw his own punch, heading straight for her face, but Buffy leaned backwards so far that she did a back flip, high in the air. When she came down, she was on the ground, staring up at the Rysterca who was smiling evilly. "Ha ha," he chuckled gently to himself. "Good form. Smart moves. But unfortunately," He lifted her in the air by her waist, spun her around, and threw her to the pillar nearest Xander. "-Not enough strength."

Standing up, she grasped her arm, moaned quietly, and stood up crookedly, holding onto her injured arm.

Spike, watching Buffy's losing streak, yelled out against the fire and night. "Buffy! NO!" He kicked forcefully at the pillar, but received such a shock that his foot caught on fire. Trying desperately to extinguish it, it finally did. Looking up at his slayer, he noticed she was once again fighting the god-like power of the Rysterca.

Buffy was blocking several more hits, crossing her arms against her chest, a small dribble of blood flowing down her chin. As Buffy threw another kick his way, he caught her ankle, and, grinning horribly at her, whispered audibly, "How do you like?" He spun her around so fast, that while she was still spinning, he caught her at her throat, automatically making her hands grasp his arm for support. The box that had been floating during the whole fight, now was summoned towards them. The Rysterca opened the box with one hand, and everyone watched the extraordinary flaunt.

Buffy stared fearfully at the box, her eyes bulging slightly from the pressure of his hand against her throat. The deadly box opened, and as it did, everything around them was quiet and slow-moving. A bright, transparent light emitted from the inside, so pure and untouched by any human hands that it had to be evil. All Buffy could hear was her own icy, frightened breath escaping her lips. Unfortunately, that was not the only thing escaping it. Her form suddenly went limp, and she began to glow scarlet. A single strand of red, silk-like material escaped her mouth, slowing entering the illumined box, before it entered, formed in the shape of a heart, and then disappearing. **(1)**

The Rysterca dropped her, and she landed with a thud on the pavement, clutching her throat weakly. She watched as the demon moved, her eyes gleaming with hatred. The Rysterca moved towards the edge of the roof and opened the box, the sun-like light shooting towards the edge of town, where until now, none of the others had even noticed the far-away, desolate spit of land that was about to be uncovered. The demon raised the box high above his head, opened his mouth horribly and shouted into the wind, "**Hacset sycentente evillies mundo!**"

Nothing seemed to happen. Then everything happened all at once. The ground that nothing once stood was now shaking terribly, as if another Californian earthquake was happening. Below the ground, rising, was a stone temple larger than any of them had ever seen. It was so huge and dome-like that it was a mixture of a pyramid and a stadium. But of course, this was not the worst.

Seeing her chance, Anya, who had been moving from pillar to pillar, now jumped out at the Rysterca and tore the box from his fingers. She tumbled about ten feet away from him, and just as the Rysterca moved towards her, she ran towards Buffy. Stumbling, the box slipped from her grasp and slide over to Buffy. Raising the box to her face, she opened it, and was blinded by her own love. She was suspended in the air, and Anya, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Willow and Spike watched in awe as their Slayer's love was drawn back into her soul. Once this was done, Buffy fell flat to the floor, her body lying unmoving, face up.

The Rysterca, seething with rage, lifted Anya up into the air and shook her violently. "Insolent human! Good-for-nothing! Scum of the earth, you shall perish for your meddling!" Before anyone could do anything, the demon threw Anya over the edge of the roof, the only sound being the whistling of the wind.

"Enjoy heaven." **(2)**

The pillars of fire only grew higher. Xander was now leaning against the side of the pillar, watching the spot where Anya fell, the burning sensation of the fire not even beginning to singe his grief. Buffy came to her senses, and, standing with the box in her hand, threw it with all her might against the blaze of fire.

"_Go to Hell_." **(2)**

"**_NOOOOOOOOO!_**" The Rysterca crumpled to the floor, holding his hands to his face. The bloodied winds swept down around him, caressing his soul and body, taking them from him. They swirled and swirled at a sickening pace, until finally they shot straight into the heavens, disappearing from sight. The only thing left was the Rysterca's dusted form, disintegrating to nothing, being blown away with the cool, night wind. **(3)**

The pillars of fire vanished, and the captive scoobies were released, touching delicately their burned marks and looking at Buffy. Spike, it appeared, was the worst looking, apart from Xander. They all slowly approached each other, their faces expressionless with shock.

"He is _so_ fired," said Willow quietly. They all released a huffed noise, the closest thing to laughter. **(2)**

Xander walked to the edge of the roofing, his pain so severe, but not from the burns. Leaving the rest of them to talk quietly, Buffy approached Xander.

The wind roused his wavy hair, his depressed eyes closed gently like a swan's wings over her young. "You won't."

"Won't...what?" Buffy asked softly.

"That was the last thing she said to me. I told her I thought I would sit forever." He looked up at her for the first time in a while, holding out his hand. She took it, feeling the cold despite the raging heat of the flames. His hand was burned badly, the skin raw and very tender.

He turned his wheelchair around, now facing the roof. He motioned for Buffy to stand back. He placed his feet slowly on the ground, shutting his eyes, imagining. He placed his weakened arms on the sides of the chair, and gently lifted his back from the seat. Now looking, the rest of the scoobies watched Xander's endeavor. He fell back, grunting slightly.

"Xander..." Buffy whispered.

He ignored her. Again, he tried to lift himself. This time he was successful. He managed to stand upon the ground, leaning on the edge of the roof for support. He looked down at his feet and a smile lightened his face. "She was right."

Tears were now steadily streaming down Buffy's face. She walked forward and threw her arms around him, holding her friend tightly. Willow and Dawn walked over too and embraced Xander, all crying mutely in his shoulder. When they are disengaged, Spike and Giles came over, Giles with an utterly bemused look on his face. "Where's Tara?"

* * *

_A few moments back_

Just when Buffy had looked like she was defeated, and the Rysterca summoned the First Slayer, Tara used the last remaining powers she inherited to escape her fiery prison. She watched the scene unmoving. Suddenly, just as fast as Anya threw the box back at Buffy, the demon threw Anya over the roof. Reacting intuitionally, Tara flew off the roof after her.

The ground was closing in on them, and Tara's eyes were watering with fright. Anya petrified body was descending sickeningly like a carcass of a dead animal. With not one second to spare, Tara grabbed a lilac colored crystal from her pocket and, with it, grabbed Anya by the shirt, her face inches from the ground. They stopped, their descent ceased like time was frozen on air. Tara let her feet drop to the floor softly, the normal impact would have killed the two girls. Anya knees dropped weakly to the pavement, her singed hair and clothes sticking to her, wet with sweat. Her eyes were glassy, showing no sign of any emotion. Tara helped Anya to her feet, who was now looking wildly about her.

"What the hell just happened? I seem to remember saving the city, then being thrown like a sack over the roof, then landing perfectly safe. What happened?" she asked incredulously.

"I saw what w-was happening, and I used my powers. This crystal," she held it in the palm of her hand, "Saved our lives. It could only be used once though." Tara crushed the crystal in her hand, which broke like a clump of wet sand. She looked at it, then back up at Anya.

"Thanks," Anya said gratefully, her eyes wide with amazement and somewhat scared. "Oh my god. That experience was like almost like sex. Strange at first, then scary, then wildly passionate, and then scary again. Of course, I would never do that again." She looked at Tara, and small smile tugging at her lips. "I'm just glad I'm not dead, because that would cause great discomfort for Xander." Linking arms with Tara, they both ascended the stairs up to the roof, to meet their fellow adventurers.

* * *

_At the same time_

"I don't remember seeing her," Dawn said.

"She couldn't have left." Willow turned to Buffy, as if to prove to her this was true. "She wouldn't have left us."

Buffy placed a comforting hand upon her friend's shoulder. "Of course, she wouldn't, Will."

"Then where is she?" Xander questioned out loud.

"She's right here," came a voice from the top of the staircase. Standing in the threshold was Anya and Tara, both looking extremely exhausted, yet triumphant. "And I think she brought a gift."

Then something amazing happened. It was like hell froze over, or heaven going off in flames. Maybe it was like the opposite of dying, being reborn. Or, possibly just the opposite of that. Whatever it was, it was beautiful, strange and rare. It was like love at first sight, knowing someone is perfect for you just by one glance. It was incomprehensible and total conquering of the human race, of human possibilities or human limits. It was real, it happened, and it was the most wonderful thing any of them ever experienced: Xander **_ran_** to Anya.

Her eyes went wide with amazement and pure joy as she saw the man of her dreams run towards her gracefully, just as if he never was injured. He caught her in his arms, flung her around crazily, and then placed her down on the ground, bestowing upon her one of the most romantic and loving kisses anyone could received.

"What would you call that?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"-Love," Buffy answered shortly, looking dreamily at the happy couple, reunited once again. Death almost separated them, but life brought them back together.

Tara walked over to Willow, and without a second glance, threw her arms around her and hugged her violently, tears spilling onto her shoulder with a steady flow from the both of them. When they drew apart, Willow and Tara looked at each, their tears flowing bitterly.

As a new tear formed in Tara's eye, Willow caught it in on her finger. "What are you doing?" Tara asked between sobs.

"Envying this." Tara looked confused. "I wish I was your tear, because then I would be born in your eyes, lived on her cheeks and died on your lips."

Tara opened her mouth slightly, receiving this to be an apology. Having never heard poetry so pure from the human soul, Tara once again engaged in hugging her beloved.

If the moment couldn't have been made more perfect, then that would not be so. Buffy hugged her arms around her shoulders, watching all of her friends reunited again. A happy tear trailed down her cheek like a soft river, removing the dust, blood and pain from the tenderness. From behind, a soft, caring arm was placed around her slim waist. She looked down to see it, and could distinguish a red, swelling sore burn, healing quickly before her eyes. Buffy looked up to see that Spike was now in front of her, tugging at her arms, begging her with his eyes to join him at the far side of the roof. She accepted.

The wind was blowing gently, sweeping the golden hair from Buffy's jade chipped eyes. Spike looked adoringly at her, with an air of lost hope and longing. He dared not speak, but instead moved his lips. Buffy could understand every word they exchanged.

"_Does this change anything?" _He spoke wordlessly.

"_I don't know..." _Buffy answered, her eyes filling with fresh new tears. Her throat was beginning to itch irritably.

"_You know how I feel Buffy. Why do you hide your feelings when they will destroy you if you don't let them loose? Your love was almost taken away tonight, don't let it forever be wasted inside of you. You know how precious it is." _He was right, and she hated him for it. But, surprisingly, she only loved him more.

She didn't answer. She looked out into the quiet city, steady and desperate. This was her decision. Should she forever hide her feelings for the undead, irresistible, handsome vampire, or should she walk alone in the valley of the shadow of death, and try to fear no evil? (Sorry, didn't mean to bring up the bible in a monster fic, actually, it's kind of funny, like an oxymoron..) Buffy turned back to him. Only one thing would determine this.

She placed her hand on his cheek, staring deeply into his drowning eyes. She wanted to scream out her love for him, but she held it. This seemed more appropriate. She brushed her lips against his, feeling the same soft, loving touch that she always felt when kissing Spike. When she kissed Angel, it was like a mystery. When she kissed Riley, it was like a ritual. But when she kissed Spike, it was paradise. She knew that she could lose his lips at any moment. It was like opening a box of secrets, everything was open, and it was wonderfully freeing. There was no desperation, no human bond. There was indescribable love and passion. **This was a true kiss, **she thought.

And now, without any second thought or sudden impulse, she smiled and withdrew. "I love you."

* * *

**_GAHHHH! _**Cursed be the one who thought I couldn't finish! Wait, that was me.... Um, tehehe? Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed it soo much! Also, to the fact that Bri PESTERED me to finish. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT! I had major writer's block as I wrote this, so thankfully, I took like, two weeks off and came back to it, only to finish! I thought It went well. Did you? If so, REVIEW!

Also, I have three movies quotes in here. They're numbered, duh, lol. Try and guess them, and if you get them right, you'll get something extra extra special!

Reviewer time:

Bri: Lol, I love your reviews! They're awesome. (But everyone elses are too!) I hope I can be a Jedi...yay! Am I now? Huh? Okay, I didn't go near Xander, I only made him better! But I might've touched Anya a little (not the nasty way!), but hey! Now she's a hero! Saving Buffy and all! Actually they're all heroes, except for the girls, which are, indeed, hero_ines_ (Lol, from POTC, remember? JD QUOTE YOU SHOULD KNOW!) Lol, well love ya too! Can't wait til Nov. 6th!!

Cordy18: I plan to tie everything that wasn't answered in the next chapter, which might be the last. Thanks for reviewing!

Jobe: Yeah, I would always watch Angel for Spike! drools..again Hehe. Thanks for your continuous reviewing!

Electricgurl: Thanks! Tehehe.

**Well, I hope you all liked it. I'm so darn proud of myself! (pats self on back) Good self..sit..stay...**

**Sorry, lol. Well, til next time, this is Heidi saying REVIEWS ROCK!**


End file.
